CORE COMPONENT G: ADMINISTRATION The administrative core supports all administrative and budgetary aspects of the Program Project. These support services include: 1. Clinical Coordinator Team - a group of physicians and a clinical specialist who are responsible for the initial contact with referring physicians and patients, patient financial counseling, scheduling and protocol assignments. 2. Protocol Management Team - a group of individuals responsible for coordinating protocol development, review, renewal and monitoring. 3. Grant Coordinator - the individual responsible for financial management of this Program Project grant. 4. Research Nurse Facilitator- a research nurse specialist responsible for facilitating the initiation and conduct of clinical trials. 5. Word Processing andAdministrative Services - a group of individuals responsible for word-processing manuscripts and submitting manuscripts for publication; updating citation and grant databases; creating presentation materials for internal investigator meetings and external scientific conferences; scheduling lectures, visitors and conferences. Relevance to Public Health: By providing essential administrative support, this core assists all projects on this grant in achieving the goal of making allogeneic hematopoietic cell transplantation safer, more effective, increasingly available, and applied more appropriately in the course of disease so as to maximize benefit and minimize risk.